


Five Times No-one Realized Chuck was Wearing Raleigh's clothes and the One Time they Did

by spookyookykitty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: FIx It, Happy Ending, M/M, clothes thief!chuck, insecure!chuck, wow um there is a lot of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says on the tin, for this kink meme prompt: Chuck starts stealing Raleigh's clothes and wearing them around the Shatterdome.</p><p>No one knows about their relationship until they see Chuck wearing Raleigh's sweater (preferably it would build up to this point...)</p><p>  <i> “Ahh. That makes sense. You’ve been a lot less of an asshole to everyone lately. Probably the mind-blowing sex and earth shattering orgasms you’re now experiencing regularly.” Raleigh joked with a smirk before getting a punch to the arm. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times No-one Realized Chuck was Wearing Raleigh's clothes and the One Time they Did

1.

The first time was honestly an accident, Chuck had fallen asleep in Raleigh’s room after a night of fun so when the kaiju alarm went off he grabbed the first shirt he could find which just so happened to be his boyfriend’s. He only noticed when he pulled the shirt over his head and was hit with the calming scent of the older man, but by then he was running out the door and didn’t have time to grab a different shirt. It was the same standard issue PPDC shirt all Rangers received so Chuck figured it wasn’t glaringly obvious that he wasn’t wearing his own clothing, and since he was about to change into the jaeger suit he decided no one would notice and his accidental wardrobe choice was harmless. When he met his father to get suited up he was happy to see that even his own father, the closest person to him, didn’t even look twice at his shirt. 

His dad did look at him when he yelled encouragement to Gipsy, but seeing as their lives were in danger he didn’t press Chuck for details on his change of heart. 

When the fight was over and everyone had changed out of their suits Raleigh definitely noticed his shirt choice and took great time showing him just how much he appreciated seeing Chuck in his clothing. From that night on Chuck decided that if this was the reward he got for stealing clothing he would definitely have to keep doing it. 

2\. 

The second time was because he was having a shitty day and wanted comfort. This time he stole one of Raleigh’s sweatshirts so he could snuggle inside and smell his boyfriend all around him. There was no real reason to his bad mood other than the fact that he hadn’t been able to sleep with Raleigh the night before and because of this he didn’t sleep as well (he also wasn’t woken up by sweet kisses which put a damper on his day, not that he’d _ever_ admit that, he was manly as hell goddammit). He and his father had been talking late into the night about Striker and it would have been too obvious had he headed to Raleigh’s room so he begrudgingly slept in his room across the hall from his old man. Then he had spilled coffee all down his front, which not only stained his favorite grey shirt (he could totally tell them apart shut up), but also hurt like hell. So he headed back to his room to change, but on the way there overheard two engineers giggling about how cute Mako and Raleigh would be as a couple, which caused his already high level of insecurity to rise. He knew his boyfriend would never cheat on him and he knew Mako would respect Raleigh’s kind decline of any romantic offer but emotions are rarely logical and he could feel the worry creeping up on him. 

_What if Raleigh doesn’t really love me? What if I’m just easy? I gave him my virginity. Shit, is it my struggle with showing emotion? Maybe I was too much of a judgmental asshole when we first met and he’s just fucking with me. No he wouldn’t do that. He’s too perfect. But that’s just it, he’s perfect and I’m, I’m well an egotistical jerk with daddy issues. Why would he want me?_  


As these thoughts raced through his head and his breathing quickened he finally reached his room. He quickly shut his door and slid against the wall trying to regulate his breathing. From his position he noticed a piece of clothing on the ground under his bed, Raleigh must have tugged it off in the heat of the moment and forgotten where it had landed. He crawled over and shed his stained shirt before sliding the soft sweatshirt over his head. He cuddled into the fabric and let the scent wash over him, helping his breaths slow and even out. He must have lost track of time because next thing he knew he was being jerked awake by a soft knock on his door and Raleigh’s voice calling out his name. He called out a “come in”. When Raleigh entered the room he took one look at Chuck and closed the door before walking to kneel in front of the man.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly as he ran his hand though the ginger strands of the younger man’s hair. 

“Just a shit morning. Heard some techs talking about how cute you and Mako are.” Chuck grumbled out, his mouth and nose still covered by the fabric he was snuggled into. 

Raleigh’s eyes widened with understanding and he placed his arms around the young ranger, softly picking him up, the Australian’s arms wrapping around his neck as his legs circled his waist. He felt a warm face nuzzle into his neck and took a few steps before sitting on the regulation bed. Chuck held tight and did not allow any disentanglement to take place for quite some time. And his heart totally didn’t jump when Raleigh called him “my little koala”, it _didn’t_. 

After whispers of love, trust, and forever the two went to the gym to spar and then to the mess hall for dinner. As the two sat across from each other and discussed each other’s performance on the mat, Mako came and joined them. She surprised the two men by sitting next to Chuck and surprised them further by placing a soft hand on the man’s arm and speaking kindly, “I really like your sweater Chuck.”

The Australian was confused before realizing. _Of course, they drift together, she knows._ He nodded his head and spoke a soft thanks. Raleigh smiled as his drift partner and romantic partner interacted amicably. 

That night Raleigh worshiped his body and pressed forever’s against his skin until he was sure he finally knew what love felt like. When the two kissed he tasted love and when he came apart like putty in the American’s hands he felt like he was glowing. That night as he looked into Raleigh’s eyes he swore he finally saw a future, a happy ending.

Christ, when did he become such a sap?

3\. 

The third time was pure and simple jealousy. A certain Gipsy Danger engineer had been shamelessly flirting with Raleigh for a few days now and Chuck was going to snap if it didn’t stop. Raleigh, bless him, hadn’t even noticed it was flirting until Chuck angrily interrupted a conversation and dragged his boyfriend into a deserted corner only to shove him against the wall and kiss the hell out of him. Of course when Raleigh had returned to the Gipsy tech area the engineer had assumed him and Chuck had gotten into a fight due to his rumpled appearance and shortness of breath. The man had offered to speak to Chuck but Raleigh had just laughed and waved off the offer. 

The day after the man had asked Raleigh if he wanted to get drinks later, Chuck had strolled into the docking bay wearing his boyfriend’s lumpy blue sweater. He walked towards the mark-3 jaeger and stood admiring her beauty while waiting for the engineer in question to appear. 

“She’s great isn’t she?” 

Chuck turned to his left to see the engineer he had been looking for, “Yeah, she’s a beauty. For a mark-3.” He hastily added. 

The man turned and glared at him, “I don’t understand why you’re such an asshole to Raleigh or Gipsy. They’ve done nothing to you, you really need to back off, or else.”

Chuck snorted, “Or else? What’re you gonna’ do?”

“I could make your life a living hell.”

Chuck stepped into the man’s space and looked down at him, “Oh yeah? You could, could you? I’m shakin’ in my boots. Listen I understand that you have a pathetic crush on Beckett, but you really need to back off me. I haven’t done anything to your precious boy, I just don’t fawn over him like you.” He said sneering. 

The man spluttered, “I don’t have a crush on him! I j-just show him the respect he deserves.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow, “Sure.” He said dragging out the world. “Anyway you should probably stop throwing yourself at him, it’s getting pretty sad to watch.” He said flicking the man’s chest. _Notice my sweater you idiot._

“Well your asshole routine is getting pretty old.” The man spit back. 

Before Chuck could respond Tendo yelled for him, “Whatever.” He muttered before leaving to find out what the man wanted.

“And nice sweater jerk!” The engineer yelled at his back.

Chuck just threw his hands up and groaned loudly. 

It was a failed encounter but he smiled smugly when Raleigh fell asleep wrapped round his body. At least he was the one the pilot came “home” to. 

4.

The fourth time was because wearing Raleigh’s clothing had become a normal practice. He slipped on one of the older man’s white wife-beaters before leaving his room for a workout. The two men were very similar in size but had a slightly different build and Chuck could feel where the top didn’t fit quite right, but it only made him smile slightly. He couldn’t remember a time before his mom died that his dimples had made so many appearances due to happiness rather than cocky smirks. 

When his dad joined him and challenged him to a match in the kwoon he readied himself for an interrogation regarding the ownership of his outfit but nothing came up.

Their moves and strikes was more fluid and in tune than Chuck ever remembered. He figured it was because instead of acting on his anger towards his father and need surpass him; he focused on doing his best and moving with his father’s movements. 

As Herc turned to leave he stopped, “Chuck.” He said turning to face his son again.

 _Here it comes._ Chuck thought.

“Good job, I’m proud of you.” He said and then left. 

The younger Australian was left in the gym alone, lost for words staring at the door. He could count on one hand the number of times his father, _the_ Hercules Hansen, had told him he was proud of him. 

When he returned to his room he found Raleigh sitting on his bed playing with max. He watched the way the older man’s smile widened as he noticed Chuck and had a moment of realization. “You’re making me a better person.” He said in a half awed and half accusatory way. 

“What?” Raleigh asked, bewildered. 

“I think you’re making me a better person. Like an actual decent person, someone who can deal with emotions and shit.” He responded. 

“I think you were always a decent person if that helps. You just didn’t have time to worry about emotions or healthy relationships. All you cared about was piloting a jaeger and big metal robots don’t exactly require a well adjusted person or teach you social etiquette.” Raleigh replied patting the bed next to him. 

Chuck nodded absently as he sat down. 

The American continued, “What brought this on?” 

“Dad and I just had a really good match, we were really in tune with each other and he told me he was proud of me.” The Australian answered.

“Ahh. That makes sense. You’ve been a lot less of an asshole to everyone lately. Probably the mind-blowing sex and earth shattering orgasms you’re now experiencing regularly.” Raleigh joked with a smirk before getting a punch to the arm. “Or it could be the “I love you’s” and cuddles.”

Chuck hummed in agreement and nodded slightly. “Thanks for putting up with me. Daddy issues and all.” He said seriously after a moment.

“Hey,” Raleigh said as he softly gripped Chuck’s chin, turning the man’s face so their eyes met. “I love you. I’m not just putting up with you; you’re making me better too, ok? You’re the first person I’ve been with since Yancy died, first person I’ve been with that he hasn’t okay-ed. You help the nightmares stop; you help me feel whole again, make me feel like a person. My head hasn’t been quiet since you entered my life. It’s a two way street, just like drifting.” 

Chuck blushed lightly and rolled his eyes, “Wanna take a shower together?” He asked, breaking the serious atmosphere. 

Raleigh laughed and nodded. 

“I love you too you know.” The younger man said as he shut the door connecting the bathroom and sleeping area. 

“I know.” 

5.

The fifth time wasn’t all that exciting because there was no reason for anyone to notice that he wasn’t wearing his own clothing. He had stolen Raleigh’s pants and socks because he realized he had only ever taken tops from the man and wanted to extend his clothing raid to all kinds of apparel. 

He ate with the Russians that morning, and then worked out for a bit before taking Max for a walk around the Shatterdome. It was about as boring as days could be when the world was ending, and Chuck was ready to tear his hair out before he decided to annoy Newt and Hermann in the labs. 

He got kicked out after an hour, but it was more Max’s fault than his own. The dog loved everyone and failed to understand that he needed to be more delicate around Hermann because the man used a cane.

That night when he got undressed before joining Raleigh in bed, the older man didn’t even notice that the clothes Chuck had worn were nicked from his own wardrobe. 

+1 

The night before Operation Pitfall the two men exchanged dog tags. The two wanted to give each other a token of their love and it was the only thing allowed under their dive suits. With an unsure future ahead the two boys wanted a palpable connection to hold onto, a weight against their chest to remind them what they were fighting for. And seeing as they hadn’t told anyone about their relationship they decided it would be sufficient proof in case one of them didn’t make it. 

Before they left their room to put on their suits Chuck grabbed Raleigh by the dog tags and kissed him one last time. They both placed a kiss on each other’s tags before tucking them into their shirt and next to their heart. 

When Stacker shoved him into the escape pod he could feel the metal against his skin like fire, like the hope burning inside him. When the pod reached the surface with him unconscious in it, Raleigh forced the pod open. Both the pod and Chuck’s body were damaged. The blast had deformed the metal on the left side; breaking his left leg is three places and cracking four of his ribs. He had slight radiation sickness as well as quite a few scratches, but the sickness was easily dealt with after a few treatments. 

When the doctors had stripped off his suit they noticed his dog tags, but thinking they were Chuck’s they simply removed them and gave them to Herc. Who of course noticed the name engraved and very publically asked Raleigh why his son was wearing the wrong tags. Which led to a very public explanation and a very flustered Gipsy engineer who put the pieces together, including the ruffled appearance and the sweater Chuck had been wearing during their encounter. 

When Chuck finally woke up Raleigh was there to hand him one of his sweatshirts and a pair of his sweatpants. 

As he placed the swapped tags around the younger man’s neck he dropped a soft kiss to the scratched forehead. It was at that moment that Chuck realized he had been given his happy ending. When he kissed Raleigh a moment later he tasted love. As Raleigh helped him put on the clothing he felt love against his skin and smelled it with his boyfriend’s sent permeating the fabric. And when Raleigh held his hand and said I love you, he heard love.


End file.
